trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SympatheticSproutling
Ajania Bellis, or sympatheticSproutling'',' as she's known on Trollian, is a young, lime-blooded Alternian troll living on the outskirts of Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Her bullet points were ''"You're right, I am a lime-blood", "Slaughterer of countless plants", and "Keep Off The Lawn". > Be the shy one. Hey, you aren't shy, just cautious. Either way, your name is AJANIA BELLIS. You have no RELEVANCE to ANYONE, but we MIGHT AS WELL introduce you anyway. You are a SHY and SYMPATHETIC young TROLL who has a strong passion for GARDENING. Due to your UNUSUAL BLOOD, you are very RECLUSIVE and have a tendency to LIE about said blood. Etymology Ajania's first name is derived from a member of the daisy genus, known by the same name, and her last name, Bellis, comes from the scientific name for a daisy. Biography and Traits Ajania is a lime-blood who spends a large portion of her time gardening. On most days, she can be found in the outskirts of Outglut, residing in her hive – a secluded, run-down tree-house with a small garden patch out front – and attempting to draw no attention to herself, due to her unusual lime-blooded status. She wishes to become a world-renowned gardener, but the fact that she might get caught for her rare and "dangerous" blood type was off-putting for her. Similar to the definition of her sign, Ajania bears a sympathetic but shy personality, and enjoys quiet company. Being doom-bound, she tends to come off as reclusive and blatantly miserable to those who don't know her well, but is more clingy, or even desperate toward those who she cares about. She often serves as a shoulder to cry on in serious situations. Oddly, she is naturally more of a follower than a leader. Ajania occasionally demonstrates (melodramatic) determination when she properly sets her mind to an idea, even though most of the time she ends up hesitant and worried about the consequences. However, in some cases, her caution is abandoned; She knew striving to be a professional gardener was dangerous, she still loyally studies ecology for many years. Her study resulted in her knowing many odd facts about animals, which she tends to ramble about when she's nervous. She is an unwilling follower of the hemospectrum caste hierarchy, and, although unhappy to do so, accepts the fact that her blood colour is "weird" and "dangerous", leading her to be shy around new people, and to lie about being an olive-blood when asked. Appearance Ajania is a medium sized troll, just shorter than an average troll's height. She has a grey complexion, golden eyes, black hair and black lips, like most of her species. She wears an oversized dark grey top with a pair of green overalls over the top. These overalls are emblazoned with the symbol of 'Camini, sign of the commiserator. She has bare legs, and pale yellow-green gumboots. Her alternate outfit is a dark grey turtleneck sweater with the Camini symbol on it's back, green shorts with pockets in the back, and her usual lime gumboots. Relationships The Commiserator Ajania's Ancestor. As far as known, she was a kind and sympathetic troll, till she was slaughtered for her lime-bloodedness. Azalea Bellis TB